


The Things you can do with Mana

by doitsuki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Elemental - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mana - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: drabble i never finished





	The Things you can do with Mana

When Khadgar had first learned how to create elementals of water, fire and arcana, he’d only ever had one thing in mind.

_‘Can I fuck it?’_

Of course, he’d been a sprightly young lad with a sex drive that rivaled a veteran succubus. Over time he’d controlled his desires and used the constructed servants for mundane tasks such as cleaning, defense and messenger errands. Medivh had been _very_ proud of Khadgar’s quick progress from mindless blobs to intelligent slaves, and let his apprentice play with the constructs frequently. It was one of these moments that Khadgar remembered now, sitting up in his tower in Dalaran with his head in his hands. A vision danced before his tired eyes of many frostbolts hitting a water elemental’s body. Ripples spread from its center before the thing burst, splashing Khadgar and the ghostlike Medivh watching it all.

Lifting his head, Khadgar wished he was young enough to roll around and throw spells willy-nilly. He felt like a proper old man today, his body tense and appetite nowhere to be seen. Modera had tried to both tempt and mother-hen him into eating some pastries, but he’d smiled her off so falsely that she left him alone at once. Even his face was exhausted. His smiles hadn’t reached his eyes in months, not since all this Legion business had reared up again. It was all politics, fire and death. Khadgar hated it. But he was the big boss of the Kirin Tor and if he didn’t square up to those green pissing horned devils, no-one would. Unless they were Illidan, and he was still jerking off in the Nighthold in Gul’dan’s jello prison. No help from him would come until patch 7.2.

Khadgar dragged himself out of his desk chair and summoned a bit of extra strength to hover across the room. His feet were numb, despite being comfortably enclosed in fluffy orc slippers. Just how long had he been sitting here…?

He slumped on the edge of his bed and groaned. Medivh would’ve told him to get laid at this point, seeing him in such a state. The thought only saddened Khadgar, enough for him to whimper softly.

_‘I couldn’t find someone to warm me at night if I paid them to do it. Nobody trades Apexis for Ass any more…’_

His hands weren’t in the mood for anything either, and he opened his pants to see the usual meat and mischief down there. He’d bathed two hours ago, after dinner, and was delightfully soft all over. A little sensitive and achy, perhaps; his was the kind of stress that mere water could not wash away. Yes, the Archmage needed a good, hard fuck to set him right for the night.

But wherever could he find one…?

 

A pink glow shone from beneath the door just opposite the bed. Through it phased the arcane servant Khadgar had sent to do a day’s worth of errands. The construct was a gooey amalgamation of magical energies, shaped like an upside down teardrop with clawed hands, fashionable silver manacles and two bright white eyes. Its mana-heavy presence warmed Khadgar inside as it drew near, floating smoothly an inch above the ground.

“Massssterrr…” it whispered in an echoing, otherworldly voice. “All taskss have been completed.”

“Good, good.” said Khadgar, gazing upon the elemental kindly. He beckoned it near and ran his hands over its shoulders, the rubbery texture warping as powerful fingers sank in. “My, you’ve been busy.” Khadgar could sense the energies he’d put into the thing this morning having been depleted. The construct was having trouble maintaining its form when a stronger arcane influence was close.

“I sssserve…” said the elemental.

“Yes, you do.” Khadgar frequently conversed with his servants under the pretense of teaching them further intelligence, but fooled no-one who knew him well. He was excruciatingly lonely, and the entire Kirin Tor turned their eyes away when Khadgar spoke to his elementals in public. Now, in the privacy of his own room, the Archmage could do whatever he pleased, not that he restrained himself much when out and about. Ever the eccentric, he wrapped his arms around the elemental and hefted it up into his lap with a ‘woop!’.

“Let’s have a look at you.” Khadgar’s soft blue eyes began to glow fiercely, brows furrowing just a tad with concentration. His mouth drew into a firm line as his hands sank into the elemental’s back. The construct’s fingers were flexing, slow and in no particular sequence as if idling in an organic manner. Usually, they repeated in patterns.

 _‘How interesting…’_ Khadgar latched onto the observation, eager to be drawn out of his evening misery. The elemental was at sixty-five percent of its strength, which Khadgar put a default amount of into every one of his constructed servants. With the water elementals, he could see a physical change as their bodies grew smaller when they were weak, but the arcane ones had to be touched. And Khadgar very much enjoyed feeling them – tingles of energy touched him back when he made direct contact. His hands were glowing a purplish-white, being half melded with the elemental’s body. Its eyes met his own, pupilless and shining.

“Masssterrrr…” it drawled in its deep, hissing voice. “Do you have a tassssk for me?”

“Yes,” Khadgar said after a contemplative pause. “I do.”


End file.
